True Love
by Turok 2
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi find out that they love each other.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
(Note: This is the end of the season finale, Code: Earth part 2.) (Note: This is also my first story on fan fic so please drop by a review.)  
  
"Return to the past, now!"

* * *

"Don't worry Aelita," Jeremy said, tears going down his cheeks, "I'll start up the materialization process again."  
  
"Don't, Jeremy!" Aelita said, "I can still feel Xana's virus running through me."  
  
"Well," Yumi said, "we could materialize her for a couple of hours."  
  
"Come on!" Odd said, opening the door, only to get caught by Jim.  
  
"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" asked Jim, hoping to find out their secret.  
  
"JIM!" yelled a voice, "What do your think you're doing?"  
  
"Sir!" said Jim surprised, as the principal walked up to Jim and the gang, "I just caught these kids..."  
  
"I have had it with you stalking these children and..." the principle started.  
  
"Actually, sir" Ulrich said, trying to save Jim, "we where going to pull a prank on Nicholas and Herb, but Jim here stopped us."  
  
"Oh! Okay." the principle said, "Sorry for doubting you Jim, and you kids behave!"  
  
"We will!" both Ulrich and Yumi said in unison as the principal walked away.  
  
"Hey you kids," said Jim, "thanks for saving me back there."  
  
"No sweat." said Ulrich, waving his hand as he walked away.  
  
Jeremy and Odd followed close behind without saying a thing.  
  
"Yeah!" Yumi said, "You could be a lot of help in the future, Jimbo." Yumi giggled  
  
Yumi ran down the hall leaving a bewildered Jim behind.  
  
"I'm not going to materialize Aelita." said Jeremy  
  
"WHAT!" Yumi yelled, "You have been working on that for a year and a half!"  
  
"I'm not going to materialize her untill I get rid of the virus." said Jeremy.  
  
"Oh." said Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd at the same time.  
  
"Well, I have to get to class again so, see you later." said Yumi, leaving.  
  
"Later Yumi." said Ulrich, admiring her as she walked.  
  
"So Ulrich," said Odd, "ready to work up a sweat?"  
  
Ulrich didn't hear a thing. He was still busy admiring Yumi, from her graceful steps, to her beautiful black hair.  
  
"Ulrich?" said Odd, trying to get Ulrich's attention, "Ulrich!"  
  
"Yea," said Ulrich, "you're right. I mean, I don't know."  
  
"Ulrich." said Odd, smiling, "You wouldn't happen to have a crush on Yumi, would you?"  
  
"NO!" shot Ulrich, turning rose red.  
  
"Anyway," Odd said, still smiling, "off to Gym."  
  
"I hate Gym!" said Jeremy. 


	2. Chapter 1

(Note: Thanks for your great reviews and I want you to know, I'll try my best ; )  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
_"RIIIINNNNGGG"  
_  
The school bell went off, signaling Odd's favorite part of the day.  
  
"LUNCH TIME!" Odd screamed excitedly, "Race you to the cafeteria!"  
  
"No thanks." said Ulrich.  
  
There was a couple of seconds of silence.  
  
"Umm, are you okay?" asked Jeremy.  
  
"Yeah." answered Ulrich, "I'm fine. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."  
  
"But..." Jeremy started.  
  
"Come on," Odd said, "lunch is geting cold!"  
  
Odd grabbed Jeremy by the arm and dragged him to the cafeteria. Ulrich had gone out looking for Yumi. He had been looking for about five minutes or so when he thought _"She would be in the cafeteria by now..."_ So he took a shortcut through the dorms hall and on the other side was Yumi.  
  
"Oh, h-hi Y-yumi." stammered Ulrich.  
  
"Hi Ulrich." said Yumi, "I was looking for you."  
  
"You were?" he said, raising his eyebrows, "I was looking for you too."  
  
"What are you doing looking for me?" She asked.  
  
"I, umm," he said, starting to blush, "I want to a-ask you s- something."  
  
"You do?" she asked, "What?"  
  
"D-do you want t-to..." he started.  
  
"Ulrich! Yumi!" yelled Jim, as he walked up to the two of them, "What are you two doing here, the cafeteria is downstairs!"  
  
"We know that!" Ulrich said, pushing back his blush.  
  
"Well then what are you doing here?" asked Jim.  
  
"We came here so that me and Ulrich could talk." answered Yumi.  
  
"The dorms are off limits during the day." said Jim.  
  
"We know that too." said Ulrich.  
  
"We wanted to talk privately." said Yumi.  
  
"Well," said Jim, "I'll let this one slide, but go straight to the cafeteria, **NOW**!  
  
"Thank you." said Yumi.  
  
"Oh, and Ulrich." said Jim.  
  
"What?" asked Ulrich.  
  
"Come here." Jim said.  
  
"Be right back." Ulrich said to Yumi - then running over to Jim, "What?"  
  
"Whatever you do," Jim whispered, smiling, "don't let me catch you and Yumi in your dorm alone.  
  
Ulrich started turning blood red and slapped Jim on the back of his head.  
  
"Don't even tell me that you didn't deserve that!" steamed Ulrich, "And if you tell the principal, I'll..."  
  
Ulrich walked back to Yumi still red.  
  
"Ready to go Yumi?" asked Ulrich, still fighting the blush.  
  
"Yeah." said Yumi, "Let's go."  
  
-- Cafeteria --  
  
"OVER HERE" Odd yelled.  
  
"Hey, Odd." said Ulrich.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright Ulrich?" asked Jeremy  
  
"I told you, I am fine." Ulrich answered.  
  
"Okay," said Jeremy, "but you look a little green around the gills - or should I say, red around the face?"  
  
"I do?!" Ulrich asked, surprised, "I thought I got rid of that by now!"  
  
"So what did you two do?" Odd asked, "I mean you guys were gone for a pretty long time."  
  
"We didn't do anything!" Yumi answered, quickly.  
  
Ulrich started to blush again.  
  
"Oh, so THAT'S what made you look sick." said Jeremy, "What did you two do?"  
  
"I **told** you," Yumi said, "we didn't do anything!"  
  
"Okay, okay," said Odd, "it's your business. Oh, and did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what?" asked Yumi.  
  
"The school is doing a play on 'Romeo & Juliet' again next month," said Odd, "and I bet that you two will get the parts of Romeo and Juliet, or should I say, Ulrich & Yumi.  
  
"If you don't shut it about me and Ulrich I'll..." Yumi started.  
  
_"RIIIINNNNGGG"_  
  
The school bell went off telling everyone that lunch was over.  
  
"Well," Jeremy said, "next is chemistry with Miss Hertz, again."  
  
"And I've got history with Mr. Benton." said Yumi.  
  
"We'll meet at the front gate." said Ulrich.  
  
"Okay, bye" said Yumi.  
  
"Bye." said Ulrich, heading for class.  
  
-- 2 Hours later --  
  
"Is it me, or did today seem longer than the first time we had it?" Odd asked, walking to the front gate with Ulrich and Jeremy.  
  
"You're right!" said Ulrich, "today did seem a little longer."  
  
"Hi Ulrich!" said Yumi, at the front gate waving her hand.  
  
"Hey Yumi!" said Ulrich, walking over to her, "Well, that's weird."  
  
"What's weird?" asked Yumi.  
  
"Sissy hasn't bothered me..." Ulrich started.  
  
"Ulrich, dear!" said a voice.  
  
Ulrich turned around and saw that it was Sissy.  
  
"Looks like you spoke too soon!" said Odd.  
  
"So, do you want to go out on the town tonight?" asked Sissy.  
  
"No." Ulrich answered.  
  
"Why not?" Sissy asked.  
  
"Because I'm busy tonight!" he said.  
  
"With what?" she asked.  
  
"Has anybody ever told you to mind your own business?" he spat.  
  
"FINE!" she said, "but you don't know what you're missing out on."  
  
"I don't think I **want** to know." Ulrich said, making Odd laugh, "Now buzz off!"  
  
Sissy turned around and stomped off. After that there was a second of silence.  
  
"Umm, I've got to go work on the debug program for Aelita so, later!" said Jeremy.  
  
Odd looked at both Yumi and Ulrich, smiling.  
  
"Well, umm, I've got an extra credit assignment to work on." lied Odd, "See ya!"  
  
Odd and Jeremy went back into the school.  
  
"So do you want to, umm, go out for some ice cream, or something?" asked Ulrich.  
  
"Umm, sure!" said Yumi.  
  
"Good!" he said, "7:00 sound okay?"  
  
"Yeah." she said.  
  
"Great." he said, "Then I'll pick you up at 7:00."  
  
"Okay, see you at 7:00." she said, starting to walk home.  
  
"Okay, bye Yumi." he said, starting to admire her again.  
  
After about a minute he snapped out of it, and went to his dorm. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2  
  
-- 6:00, Ulrich's and Odd's dorm --  
  
Ulrich was sifting through his dresser, trying to find something to wear to the "big date" tonight.  
  
"Dude," said Odd, stroking his dog, Kiwi, "you're taking her out for some ice cream. It is not a date."  
  
"Well, who asked you?" Ulrich asked coolly, picking up a pure white T- shirt and holding it out in front of himself to look at it.  
  
"Umm," Odd said, thinking of what to say, "nobody?"  
  
"Ve-ry good!" Ulrich said as though he was congratulating a dog after doing a trick, making Kiwi lift his head and start wagging his tail, "Now if anybody needs me, I'll be in the shower."  
  
"Okay." Odd said, looking back down to his dog.  
  
-- Yumi's house, in the bathroom --  
  
Yumi was taking a bath, getting ready for her night out. She got out of the tub, dried herself off, and went to her room to find something to wear. She dressed in a pretty, light blue T-shirt, quarter length (same as the black shirt she wears, only blue and has short sleeves) with a red heart design in the center, a pair of regular length blue jeans, and her regular sneakers. A barrette with a red heart in the middle and a turquoise border was put on above her left ear, to keep her hair back. She looked over at the time. It was only 6:10.  
  
"Man, why is it taking so long?" she asked, plopping down on her bed, "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wait."  
  
She closed her eyes and fell asleep, knowing that her Mom would wake her up.  
  
-- Ulrich's and Odd's dorm --  
  
Ulrich had just got back from the showers, wearing a school robe.  
  
"Hey." said Odd sleepily.  
  
"Hey." Ulrich said, "What time is it?"  
  
Odd looked at his watch. "Boy, did you lose track of time! It's 7:00!"  
  
"WHAT!" Ulrich yelled.  
  
"I'm just kidding!" Odd said, trying to calm Ulrich down, "It's just 6:30!"  
  
Ulrich shot Odd a look that made Odd think that Ulrich was going to kill him.  
  
"Okay. I guess I'd better get ready then." Ulrich said, getting out his clothes.  
  
"Okay." said Odd, heading for the door, "I'm going to go check on Jeremy. Later! Kiwi, stay!"  
  
"Bye." said Ulrich, starting to get dressed.  
  
Ulrich dressed in a white T-shirt, a little over sized, a pair of baggy black jeans, and his white sneakers. He grabbed his watch to look at what time is was.  
  
"Time to go!" he said, running to the door.  
  
Ulrich ran out of the building and into the courtyard when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
"Oh Ulrich!" Sissy said, making Ulrich cringe, "I thought that you said that you would be busy!"  
  
"I am!" he said though gritted teeth, "So leave me alone!"  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"None ya!" he shot.  
  
"If you don't tell me, I'll tell daddy that..." she started.  
  
"Oh, yea, go run to daddy!" he said.  
  
"I will if I have to!" she said.  
  
"What are you going to tell him?" he asked, starting to do an impression of Sissy, "Daddy, daddy! Ulrich is going out of the school grounds, and won't tell me why! I say you give him detention!"  
  
"All I have to do is tell him that your going out past curfew!" she said, giving an evil smile.  
  
Ulrich started giggling. "Their IS no curfew, you dip shit!" he said, "It's Friday!"  
  
"It's Fri... WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" she screamed.  
  
"Dip shit!" he said slowly, practically spelling it out for her, "Now if you don't mind, I've got to go."  
  
Ulrich left, and a pissed off Sissy went back to her dorm. Ulrich had to run to get there on time. When he reached the house, he knocked on the door. Yumi's mother answered.  
  
"Oh, hello Ulrich." she said.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Ishiyama." said Ulrich, "Is Yumi here?"  
  
"Yes, one sec." she said, heading for the stairs. She walked up the stairs and up to Yumi's door, then knocking. "Yumi? Yumi, your boyfriend is here." she said, hearing a loud thump.  
  
"MOM!" Yumi moaned, picking herself up off the floor, "He's not my boyfriend!" "At least not yet anyway" she thought. "I'll be right out." she said, grabbing a bottle of perfume, putting a little around her neck, and setting the bottle down.  
  
"Ok." said Yumi's mom.  
  
-- Meanwhile, down stairs --  
  
Ulrich was just standing in the doorway, wondering what to do with his hands.  
  
"So, you're the infamous Ulrich." Yumi's father said, walking up to Ulrich, "Tell me, what are you going to do with my daughter?!" he asked in an interogating voice.  
  
"I-I'm just t-taking her out for some pizza and ice cream, sir." Ulrich said, stuttering from fear.  
  
"Yea, that's what they all say." Yumi's father sneered.  
  
"How many boys has she gone out with?" Ulrich asked, smiling.  
  
Yumi's dad opened his mouth to say something, but closed it right after. There was a very annoyed look on his face and his eye brows were twitching in frustration. "That's not the point!" he spat, "If I find ONE hair on her head out of place, I'll..."  
  
"Honey," Yumi's mother said, stopping him from finishing his sentence, with Yumi right behind her, "maybe you should get to know Ulrich some other time."  
  
Yumi's mom pulled him away so that Yumi and Ulrich could be alone. Yumi walked up to Ulrich.  
  
"Sorry about that." she said, looking in the direction the her parents went, not noticing the fact that Ulrich was drooling, "He gets a little paranoid when it comes to me."  
  
"A little?" he asked, snapping out of it, "For a second there, I thought that he was going to rip my head off!"  
  
Yumi started laughing. "Let's go." she said holding out her arm.  
  
Ulrich went to go take it but then heard a voice. "Oh, Ulrich. One more question." Yumi's dad said, "Do you own a car?"  
  
"Uh, no." Ulrich answered, with a very confused look on his face.  
  
"Okay, good." Yumi's dad said.  
  
Ulrich and Yumi just stood there blinking until Yumi started turning dark red. "DAD!" she screamed, turning redder and redder, "Come on, let's go before things get any worse!"  
  
Yumi and Ulrich were walking down the sidewalk. Ulrich had his hands behind his back and was staring at the ground and Yumi was looking around at the houses and trees and stuff. About 5 minutes later, they were at Roy's Pizza Place. Ulrich opened the door for Yumi. They both walked in and up to the counter.  
  
"Hi. Welcome to Roy's. How may I serve you?" asked the cashier.  
  
"We would like a medium pepperoni pizza, please." said Ulrich.  
  
"Coming right up! It will be ready in about 15 minutes."  
  
"Okay, thanks." said Ulrich. The cashier went into the kitchen and announced the order to the cook. Ulrich and Yumi took a table that was in the corner. Their were only 3 people there. One was a scruffy looking man who was wearing a black leather jacket with the Harley Davidson logo on the back, most likely a biker. The other two were just your average people - one was a woman with long bleached blond hair, a silky brown shirt with flower designs on it, and a black knee length skirt. The other was a man with red hair, and was dressed just like Ulrich. These two were sharing a table. Yumi was tapping the heel of her foot on the ground and looking out at the passing cars. Ulrich was tapping his fingers on the table, wondering what to do. He took a deep breath, "So, umm, how was your day?" he said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Boring." she said, glumly.  
  
"Let me guess, French class?"  
  
"And science class!"  
  
"Ooo, that must have been horrible!"  
  
"Yes, it was!"  
  
(Do you really want me to get in about their conversation?)  
  
-- Later --  
  
Yumi and Ulrich had just got done with their pizza and were heading for the ice cream stand. They were still talking about school.  
  
"So," said Ulrich, "do you know that rehearsals start Monday?"  
  
"For 'Romeo & Juliet'?" Yumi asked, "No, I didn't. Do you know who will play the parts of Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
"I don't know. But I'm putting my money on Sissy and Herp!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Yumi and Ulrich started to crack up. Seconds later, they arrived at the ice cream stand.  
  
"Hi!" said the woman at the window, "What would you like?"  
  
"This time, I order." Yumi said to Ulrich, pointing her thumb at herself - then looking over to the woman, "Two large vanilla ice cream cones, please."  
  
"Okay." said the woman, writing down the order, "Back in a flash!" About 1 minute later, she came back with their ice cream, and, seeing the unmistakable twinkle in their eyes of two kids on a first date, didn't charge them a cent. Instead of eating at the stand, they ate on the way back to Yumi's house. When they were finished, they arrived at her house. They walked up the stairs and stopped at the door.  
  
"Thanks for tonight, Ulrich." said Yumi.  
  
"You're welcome." Ulrich said, "Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Ulrich moved a little closer to make a move on her, but then stopped, turned around and started down the stairs. "Bye Yumi." he said, putting up a hand to signal 'Good bye'. Yumi was watching him as he left, looking a little disappointed. When he was out of sight, she turned around and opened the door. She walked in and saw a girl standing at the door.  
  
"Hey, Yumi!" said the girl, "Long time, no see!"  
  
"No way!" Yumi said, her eyes so wide, they looked like they were going to fall out, "Christine! I can't believe it's you! What brings you all the way over here?"  
  
"Well, my mom and dad have some business around here and we're staying at a hotel near by for the weekend." Christine answered.  
  
"So Yumi," said Yumi's father, with his arms crossed over his chest, "how was your date?"  
  
"Dad," Yumi moaned, "it wasn't a date!"  
  
"What did you two do?" he asked  
  
"We went out to get something to eat." she answered.  
  
"What else? Did you to make out?"  
  
"DAD!" she screamed, turning dark red, "NO, WE DIDN'T, AND IF WE DID THAT WOULD BE BETWEEN ME AND ULRICH!"  
"Uh, did that just come out of my mouth?" she whispered to Christine on the side, who was trying her hardest not to laugh. She nodded making Yumi turn red again.  
  
"Did you two..." Yumi's dad started.  
  
"Don't even finish that question, dad!" Yumi said roughly. She grabbed Christine by the arm and took her up into Yumi's room. "Boy, I swear my parents make a sport of embarrassing me." said Yumi, holding her back up against the door.  
  
"So, how did it go with...uh...oh yeah, Ulrich?" Christine asked, plopping down on the bed.  
  
"It was great!" Yumi answered, taking off her shoes and plopping down on her stomach on the bed, "He got me dinner, he got me an ice cream cone. It went great."  
  
"Did he make a move?"  
  
Yumi sighed, "Well, he almost did...I think. When we got back, he moved a little closer, but then turned around and left. What do you think that was?"  
  
"A re-thought about the move. I think he likes you, but doesn't know if you like him back. But I'm not a guy, am I?"  
  
"Yeah, you might be right."  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Yumi, Christine's parents are here to pick her up." Yumi's mom said.  
  
"I'll be right out!" said Christine, "It was nice to see you again."  
  
"Yes it was." said Yumi.  
  
"You've got to admit it to him soon." said Christine, with a wink, "See you later!"  
  
"Bye!" said Yumi. She got up, dressed for bed, shut the light out and went to sleep.  
  
A/N (Sorry thins took so long, but I had writer's block [ I think ]. Anyway hope you like the story. Please review.) Another A/N(OC Christine is dedicated to a person that helped me understand the minds of Asian parents. Thank you Magicalfairy12.) Yet another A/N(I'm writing two other storys now, so if you are a KND fan or a Teen Titans fan, look out for them. The Teen Titans one is going to be called 'Betrayal' and I don't know the name of the other one yet. Just keep an eye out for them, ok?) 


	4. Heads up!

Heads up!  
  
Sorry, but I'm not going to be able to post my new chapter any time soon. I have to do some work on the casting to the rehearsals, and the wording the play and the rehearsals. Just a heads up. Again I apologize, and hope it's worth my hard work. Once more I beg your forgiveness, and I apologize.  
  
Thank you for your patience! : )  
  
I have to fill up space so that I can post this warning up so I'm going to give you all a sneak peek on my next chapter. After all, it's better than nothing right? Am I right?  
  
This is going to be one of the scenes:  
(They do this on TV, don't they?)  
  
}{ Romeo & Juliet }{  
  
Ulrich: "But soft, what light through yonder breaks?" He crawled out from behind the well and went to go look, still hiding behind the bushes. Yumi was standing on the balcony, looking at the stars, resting her head on her hand. "It is my lady! Oh, it is my love. O that she knew she were." Yumi started to mess around with some vines that were below her. "She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?" Yumi started to look into the woods. "Her eye discourses, I will answer it." He started to stand, but knelled back down again. "I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heavens, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return." Yumi started to rest her head on her hand again. "See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek."  
  
Yumi: Yumi started to stretch her arms. "Ay me!"  
  
Ulrich: Ulrich's eyes widened. "She speaks! Yumi climbed up onto the railing. "Oh speak again bright angel!"  
  
Yumi: Yumi wrapped her arms around her legs. "O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."  
  
Ulrich: "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this!?"  
  
Yumi: "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague." Yumi got down off the railing and started to walk on the balcony. "What is Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, nor arm nor face, nor any other part belonging to a men." Yumi was still walking along the balcony, Ulrich following, but remaining concealed. "O be some other name. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet, so Romeo would, were he not Romeo not called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo duff thy name, and for that name which is not part of thee, take all myself!"  
  
Ulrich: Ulrich jumped out from the bushes when Yumi was looking away. "I take thee at thy word!" Yumi jumped at those words and looked down upon him. "Call me but love, and I will be newly baptized; henceforth I will never be Romeo.  
  
}{ Real world }{  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud whistling noise and the ground started to shake.  
  
"What's going on?" asked the principal, covering his ears to shield the whistling.  
  
About ten seconds later, it stopped. Yumi jumped down from the balcony and walked over to Ulrich. "What was that?" Yumi asked.  
  
"I don't know. We should check it out with Jeremy." Said Ulrich, calling Jeremy.  
  
That's all you get! Wait for it to come out! Bye!  
  
P.S. Don't review on this, please. Wait for the real chapter to come out, okay? If you have any comments, please reach me by my e-mail address.   



End file.
